When receiving information in a communication device such as a pager, it is sometimes helpful if a portion of the received data is highlighted to the user. As an example, finding important information, such as a telephone number, in a long alphanumeric page can sometimes be difficult since the user typically has to scroll through several display screens to read the entire message. If a long message is received which requires the recipient to call a certain telephone number found within the message, it would be beneficial if the telephone number was somehow highlighted for the recipient. Other types of messages which include important information would also benefit from a method and apparatus which could determine what information within a message is important, and somehow highlight the information in the communication device display when the message is being displayed.